


Time to Blow

by zuzkak



Series: Move I'm Gay - The Good Omens Office AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub loves him for it, Blowjobs, Crowley (mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gabriel is a Good and Thoughtful boyfriend, Human AU, M/M, Office AU, aziraphale (mentioned), birthday fic, im a big les pls dont hurt me, this is my first time writing proper smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzkak/pseuds/zuzkak
Summary: It's Beelzebub's birthday. Gabriel surprises him. Beelzebub rewards him.





	Time to Blow

To say Gabriel was nervous was an understatement. He was, in fact, terrified. He tried to assure himself, running around and reminding himself this was a nice surprise! He had no ill intent. Beelzebub would be definitely pleased. Right?

Right.

...Gabriel was going to have an aneurysm.

Another issue was, Gabriel could absolutely not cook. Usually, he just ate out or ordered something in. Or, if he was especially lucky,* Beelzebub would be the one standing at the stove when he came home. He just so happened to be a fantastic chef, the lucky bastard. Or maybe Gabriel was the lucky bastard, being able to eat whatever Beelzebub made.

*Or as Beelzebub liked to put it, usually dripping with sarcasm, he was 'a very good boy'.

Beelzebub was working late, on his birthday. Which one hand made Gabriel very sad, but on the other (much stronger, if he was honest with himself)* hand he was grateful for the extra time. Things must be perfect.

*Which, luckily, Gabriel rarely is.

He dug out a (very dusty) Italian cookbook from under the bed.* _This'll do._ Gabriel thought.

*Although, as mentioned above, Gabriel never cooks, the book was given to him by a well-meaning Christmas gift from Uriel, who had really no idea what to get a gay man and decided on a Gino D'Acampo novelty. While he was right that Gabriel was attracted to him, Gabriel already had a hot chef in his apartment most of the time.

He flipped through it, looking at each recipe and judging them on some internal difficulty scale, before settling on ragu pasta. It seemed... simple enough. Gabriel internally crossed his fingers and prayed.

***

Surprisingly, Gabriel was having a good time! He was browning meat and boiling water left and right, feeling properly pleased with himself. That, admittedly, could be blamed on the fact he a drank a fairly large glass of wine.* Either way, as he plated the steaming pasta and lit the candles, he felt pretty confident.

*Gabriel is a light-weight, more at ten.

All that resolution fled the instant he heard a key in the lock. Quickly, he snapped the light switch off and stuck a candle in the little devil's food cupcake he prepared earlier.

"Gabriel? Are you home?"

He heard Beelzebub kick off his boots and hang his coat up. He stayed quiet.

"Gabe?"

Finally, Beelzebub walked into the kitchen. He stopped for a moment, too surprised to say anything at the scene that greeted him. He glanced around the room, noting the candles, the neatly presented dinner, and the awkwardly hunched man cradling a tiny cupcake.*

*Beelzebub noted he was wearing his fly slippers, which he would never admit to owning.

  
  
Gabriel took the opportunity of stunned silence to softly sing 'Happy Birthday'. He thrust the cupcake forward. "Blow out the candles, Beez."

Beelzebub just blinked at him stupidly and turned the light on. He suddenly strode forward with a determined air and Gabriel flinched back. "Please don't punch me, babe."

Beelzebub stopped, confused. "Why would I punch you?"

"You look like you're about to punch me."

Beelzebub smiled slightly. "Well, I was going to kiss you, but I can do both."

He reached over and plucked the cupcake from Gabriel, blowing out the candle before placing it on the counter and pressing up against Gabriel. The latter bent down, pushing their mouths together. Beelzebub's hands instantly found their place on Gabriel's cheeks, and Gabriel's on Beelzebub's hips. He nipped gently at his lips, and Gabriel instantly submitted and opened up, only to feel a tongue slotted inside. They kissed for a minute before Gabriel forced himself to break away. "The food's getting cold." He murmured.

Beelzebub smirked. "Right."

He allowed Gabriel to pull out a seat for him and tuck him in, before sitting across. "You cooked all this yourself?" Beelzebub asked.

Gabriel nodded, pouring out the wine. "Yup. All by myself."

"I'm impressed."

Gabriel smiled. "Go on, try it!"

He watched Beelzebub twist some tagliatelli onto his fork. "I thought you forgot, you know."

"Your birthday?"

Beelzebub nodded, before finally eating. Gabriel watched closely as his boyfriend made a face, then instantly tried to recover and swallowed hard, reaching for his wine glass. He groaned. "That bad, huh?"

Beelzebub looked at him apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Gabe, but how much salt did you put in this?"

"Like the recipe said, quarter c- oh."

Beelzebub smiled at him.* "Don't worry about it. Thank you for trying. It was a lovely surprise."

*Twice! In one night! What is this, the twilight zone?

Gabriel straightened. "Actually, I have one more surprise for you."

"Oh?" Beelzebub took a sip of wine.

"What would you say to a getaway to Vegas? Just the two of us, for a week."

Beelzebub spluttered. "You mean that?"

"Of course!"

"Well, I'd love to," Beelzebub got up and walked around the table to give Gabriel a peck (still holding the wine glass), "but for now, why don't you order us a Just Eat and I'll change into PJs."

Gabriel smiled indulgently at him.*

*Crowley would, and very rightfully, later describe him as 'entirely whipped.'

***

They settled on the massive grey L-couch, another bottle of wine and a pizza between them. Usually, they would grab a blanket each, and although sit close, never really touch. Tonight, however, Beelzebub chose the big afghan, and curled up close to Gabriel.*

*Who was beyond thrilled at this.

Gabriel let him choose the movie, it being his birthday and all, and was rather surprised that he chose 'The Notebook'. Usually, he would go for the horror movies (sometimes just to freak Gabriel out) or action flicks like Mad Max. He soon found out the reason.

Beelzebub was paying absolutely no attention to the movie. Instead, he seemed _very_ interested in Gabriel's body. He bit gently at his collarbone, running his hands under Gabriel's pyjama shirt and tracing gently over his... ahem... _lower area_.

Gabriel, for what it was worth, was trying very hard to focus on the film. But for all his trying, he couldn't block out Beelzebub leaning over and breathing hotly in his ear: "I wanna suck you off, Gabe."

"Oh! Oh - oh, sure. Suck away. Suck me, off I mean."

Beelzebub smiled at him, crawling up to kiss him. "I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I hope you know that." He whispered.

Then, before Gabriel even had a chance to reply, promptly sliding off the couch and pulling Gabriel's cotton drawstrings down.

Beelzebub smirked up at him. "Already hard, love?"

Gabriel shifted. "Well, you do know how much I like you biting me. And your hands were rather distracting. And-" He cut off with a strangled moan, as Beelzebub had just reached out and licked the tip. "You were saying?"

" _Beez_..."

Instead of answering, Beelzebub leaned forward and took Gabriel into his mouth. He pulled off quickly and licked the underside with the tip of his tongue, before pumping slowly. He kissed the head again, looking up at Gabriel as he did so. Gabriel, in turn, squirmed and whimpered again. Beelzebub took this as a sign of encouragement and took Gabriel into the wet cavern of his mouth, fully this time. Gabriel felt his cock hit the wall of this throat and moaned loudly. Beelzebub hummed around his dick in response, amplifying the sensation. Gabriel felt like he was in paradise.

Beelzebub, still with a mouth full of dick, guided Gabriel's hand to his hair. "Can I?-"

A soft hummed 'mhm' resonated through his cock. Gabriel whined, but obliged, running his hands into Beelzebub's mop of hair and pulling on it firmly. Beelzebub gasped, and Gabriel twitched in his mouth.

Slowly, and way too tenderly for the situation, Gabriel began thrusting.

Gabriel was very close - gently facefucking his boyfriend, before Beelzebub simultaneously squeezed his balls and swivelled his tongue around the as Gabriel came back up. With a cry, Gabriel found himself shooting ropes of white, hot cum into his mouth. Beelzebub didn't look perturbed in the slightest, swallowing it all down. He pulled off with a 'pop'. "Still less salty than that pasta." He grinned.

"Oh shut it, you," Gabriel said, pulling him up for a kiss. "Now that you've tempted me like that..."

His hands danced their way down Beelzebub's body and tapped him just where his thighs and ass met. Beelzebub understood instantly and jumped, wrapping his legs around Gabriel's waist, who caught him easily. They kissed again. "How about I take you to the other room, dearest?"

Beelzebub scrunched his nose up. "Never call me that again. You sound like Azira. And that's a mood killer if I've ever heard one."

Gabriel smiled and left a small butterfly kiss at the column of his throat. "You're right, babe." He said.

And off they went.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHH
> 
> IM SO GAY IM SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS
> 
> ALSO CAN WE APPRECIATE CHEF GINO BC I LOVE HIM
> 
> -A


End file.
